


It Takes Two

by Lalikaa



Series: 1, 2, 3, 4, Tell Me That You Love Me More [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Tadashi's first year of college brings 5 major challenges:1. Living in a big city for the first time in his life2. So Much Homework3. What's he even going to major in??4. Will he ever reach level 30 in Pokemon Go, or...?5. His Huge and Undeniable Crush on Yachi Hitoka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is the beginning of the YamaYachi I promised everyone! This fic has been in the works for a few months now, so I'm excited to share it with everyone! This fic is set about a year later after “Just This Once”. You don’t need to read “Just This Once” before reading this fic though! The focus ship is YamaYachi with a heavy side of HinaTsukki and knowing me, a few other ships as well. This fic starts out a little slow, but I hope you can stick with it for all future chapters! This first few chapters will have a very "gen" feel!
> 
> A quick explanation about names! This fic will be (for the most part) from Yams' POV. Tadashi is a friendly person, so I believe that at this point in his life, he would think of all his friends by their first names (with the exception of Tsukishima=Tsukki). 
> 
> Now who's ready for the unrealistic part?? Everyone?? OK GOOD. Our beloved Karasuno freshman 5 all go to the same university in Tokyo! YEAH.
> 
> Enjoy! ;D

It had been a whirlwind of a Spring season. After coming in third place at Nationals (which in all rights was amazing, though Shouyou and Tobio would probably never stop talking about it), Tadashi had graduated from high school.

Tadashi was really going to miss Karasuno and the team. He had grown not only as a volleyball player, but as an all-around person during high school; he had improved not only his pinch serves, but his confidence had made leaps and bounds too.

On the bright side, Tadashi and all four of his closest friends were going to Fukuoka East University in Tokyo. It had been a big decision, especially for Tadashi, who had never pictured himself living outside Miyagi. Tadashi would be lying to himself if he denied that part of the reason he decided to go to Fukuoka was because his friends were, though he had a feeling that they all had similar feelings. They had gotten together to send their acceptance e-mails at the same time, after all. 

For Shouyou and Tobio, it had been a pretty easy choice. Shouyou had talked about it at length with Tadashi (and anyone who would listen) that he and Tobio had decided on going to the same university to play volleyball because they felt that their quick could continue to be developed at a worldwide level. They had both been scouted by several different schools (especially Tobio), though Fukuoka East was one of the two schools they had both been offered a sports scholarship to. Fukuoka East became the obvious pick though, as Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani Academy both played for the volleyball team there. The level of squawking that had resulted from Shouyou’s call to Bokuto-san alerting him that he and Tobio had both accepted scholarships to Fukuoka had been incredible.

Meanwhile, Kei and Hitoka had also both been offered academic scholarships to Fukuoka. Kei had been offered a few sports scholarships too, but had declined them all, saying he’d felt like he’d already reached the top of the world when Karasuno had won Nationals. (Though Tadashi knew that like 80% of the reason he'd declined was because he wanted to avoid putting in any additional effort into playing volleyball). 

As happy as he was to be with his friends, Tadashi couldn’t help but feel left out (again). He’d been the only one in their group not to receive a scholarship for a university in Tokyo. He was also currently the only one who didn’t seem to know what he wanted to major in. Tadashi was hoping that by the end of the first semester, he’d have a better idea.

For now, he was enjoying the process of finally putting together the dorm room he was going to share with Kei for their first year at university.

“Tadashi, was it really necessary to bring an AED?” Kei’s voice cut through Tadashi’s thoughts.

“Yes!” Tadashi said defensively. “What if you pass out from rolling your eyes too hard and I have to revive you?”

Kei almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself midway, then stuck out his tongue to compensate.

“Anyway, was it necessary for you to bring your flipping huge speakers? They take up like half the room, Tsukki!”

“They do not. They only take up about an eighth of the room,” Kei replied dryly.

“Your face take up an eighth of the room.”

Kei rolled his eyes, and Tadashi jumped over to the AED shouting, “Don’t pass out, Tsukki! Stay with me!!”

“Oh my god, shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi said as he threw the pillow from his bed at Kei’s face.

“You’re so immature,” Kei said as he threw one of his stuffed dinosaurs at Tadashi.

“Awww you brought Ally-chan, after all!” Tadashi exclaimed as he caught the stuffed Allosaurus.

“Yeah, well it’s not like I could separate her from Veloci-kun,” Kei said, holding up his stuffed Velociraptor.

“Truuuue. They’ve been through a lot together,” Tadashi said, nodding seriously. “Hey, how are you Shouyou doing, by the way?”

“Tch, I’m not going to do this whole ‘let’s talk about our relationships’ thing all the time.”

“Tssssuuuukkkki, c’mon. It’s not like I’m in a relationship or anything!”

“You could be.”

“Yeah? With who?”

“Hello, Tadashi-kun, Kei-kun!” Hitoka’s cheerful voice rang out as she peeked into their half-opened doorway.

“Hey, Hitoka-chan!” Tadashi happily bounded over to give her a hug. “I’m surprised you got here before Shouyou and Tobio! Isn’t your dorm farther away?”

“They probably got lost,” Kei put in.

“Yeah… probably,” Tadashi sighed as he checked his phone. No new notifications. The latest one had been from Hinata claiming; “we’re on our way!!!!!!”

“Well, let’s wait here a little longer just in case! Come on in, Hitoka!” Tadashi said.

“Ok! Oooh you and Tsukki’s room looks nice!” Hitoka said as she walked more into their dorm room. “Although… you should hang the corkboard here instead; since there’s more walking space over there,” she added as she pointed to the opposite wall the corkboard was currently hanging on. “If you guys have a dark blue rug, that would go really well with both of your bedspreads! Oh, and you should get a plant for your desk, Tadashi-kun! That would look so cu-” Hitoka suddenly stopped herself and began waving her hands in front of her. “N-Not that I’m trying to tell you how to decorate your room. I’m so sorry!”

Tadashi began walking towards Hitoka to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “No, no it’s totally fine! I really appreciate it actua- AH,” he exclaimed as he promptly tripped over the AED.

“Oh no, Tadashi, I’m so sorry, are you ok?!” Hitoka said worriedly as she went to check on him.

“Oh, I’m fine!” Tadashi insisted, jumping up. “Not even hurt, see?” Tadashi did not express the awful pain in his foot aloud.

“Still, I’m so sorry,” Hitoka said, clearly distraught. Tadashi felt equality distraught for making her upset.

“No, I’m sorry, Hitoka!” He blurted out.

“Really, I’m so sorry you got hurt!”

“No, really, it’s fine, I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry!”

“I’m really so-”

“WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND HELP ME REHANG THIS STUPID THING,” Kei exclaimed.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi and Hitoka chimed.

Tadashi then looked over and realized he’d unhung the corkboard, and was clearly trying to move it over to the spot where Hitoka had suggested they put it.

“Here, I got it!” Tadashi said, ignoring the pain in his foot.

Together, he and Kei lifted the corkboard to bring it to the other wall.

“Oh, you don’t have to move it right away!” Hitoka insisted.

“It’s fine,” Kei assured as they lifted the corkboard up.

“Here?” Tadashi asked when he’d assumed they’d made the corkboard’s level straight enough.

“Hmm… a little to the left,” Hitoka advised. “Ok, now up, no, wait, move it down… Ok, there! Except more to the left! Perfect!”

Kei handed Hitoka a pencil from his pocket and she marked the corners.

With the three of them, the corkboard was back up in a couple minutes.

“You’re right, Hitoka-chan! It does look better there,” Tadashi turned to smile at her.

“I’m glad you think so!”

“Now that our décor is up to par, we should probably head out to make sure those idiots haven’t wandered into oncoming traffic or some shit,” Kei said.

“Meaning he misses Shouyou and wants to see him,” Tadashi stage-whispered to Hitoka.

“Meaning fuck you, we’re leaving,” Kei said briskly.

Hitoka laughed. “Alright, let's go!"

“Sounds like a plan!” Tadashi said.

Kei didn’t say anything, which meant he also agreed.

And so they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the 3 lovely people who commented on the first chapter (you know who you are), the reason that I am finally updating is because of you guys! To be honest, this story is sort of a self-indulgent stress-reliever for me, and I didn’t think anyone was too interested in it, so I wasn’t too sure if I should publish it anymore. But for you guys, I will! I hope you continue to enjoy this silly fic! :D
> 
> Also… I’ve gotten several comments (I’m including comments on Just This Once too) regarding how you guys like how I write Kageyama? I was pleasantly surprised by this, because he’s the character I feel most insecure about writing! So I tried to include more Kageyama in this chapter! 
> 
> Heads up, this chapter is more Tsukkihina heavy, than Yamayachi- it'll get there, I promise!! 
> 
> Also, it is my firm headcanon that the Karasuno kiddos play Pokemon Go, ahaha.

 

Tadashi and Kei’s dorm was only about a 5-minute walk away from the Pentagon, which was nice. The Pentagon was Fukuoka East’s version of a regular campus quad, though because it had 5 sides, it had been suitably dubbed the “Pentagon”. The several U.S. American exchange students at Fukuoka all found this hilarious. It had taken Kei explaining it to Tadashi for him to get the joke, though he still figured it would always seem funnier to the Americans.

The three of them entered the Pentagon from the south, and took one of the paths that led to the center, all of them looking around for the telltale shock of orange hair that would be accompanied by a taller teen, likely in sweatpants. 

Sadly there were no Sakura trees in the Pentagon, but there were enough trees and flowers for Hitoka to enthusiastically point out. Tadashi was determined to learn all the flower names and meanings she liked so much, but there were so _many_. What he would really love to do is take her to a bigger park in Tokyo. Maybe just the two of them.

Maybe like…

Tadashi’s brain refused to let him finish that thought.

“There they are,” Kei announced as he suddenly took a swift turn to the right.

Sure enough, Shouyou and Tobio were just a little ways ahead, standing by an impressive looking evergreen oak (a tree Tadashi remembered!). They seemed to be arguing (when were they not, though).

“Bakayama, you were supposed to use a Jolteon on the Lapras, not a Flareon!”

“But they’re both Eevees…?”

“Yeah, but Flareon is- oh, hey guys!”

Shouyou grinned and waved as the three of them walked up.

Kei broke off his wave by giving Shouyou a Rare and Relationship-Exclusive Tsukki Hug™.

“We were waiting up on you guys just because you decided to do a gym battle and not tell any of us?” Tadashi complained, pulling up Pokemon Go on his phone.

Kageyama shrugged. “Hinata was the one who was most excited about it, I told him it would make us late.”

“Liar, you wanted to battle too!” Came Shouyou’s muffled voice behind Tsukki’s shoulder.

“Team Mystic is everywhere on this stupid campus,” Kageyama complained as he tapped away on his phone, no doubt still fighting the gym. “We had to take at least one gym for Valor!”

“Ugh, those bastards really do have the campus on lock,” Tadashi grumbled, scanning around on the app only to find all four gyms in the nearest vicinity were Mystic. Hitoka peeked around his shoulder to get a better look at the screen, and Tadashi tried really, really hard to will his goosebumps away.

“It’s because we’re the better team,” Kei said snidely, finally breaking himself away from Shouyou, though they were now holding hands.

This remark was met with a chorus of various “no way”s and “not even”s from the other four members of the group.

“I’m sorry you picked the wrong team, babe,” Shouyou said, voice dripping with over-the-top sympathy.

“If we’re the wrong team, why do we have all the gyms?”

“You don’t, though,” Kageyama said, holding up his phone to show one valor gym along with three Mystic gyms.

“So where were we gonna eat again?” Tadashi said loudly, hoping to distract everyone’s competitive spirit enough. The five of them had all tried playing Pokemon Go together before, and it had been a disaster.  Since they were all on different teams (Kageyama and Shouyou on Valor, Tsukki on Mystic, Tadashi and Hitoka on Instinct), it was impossible to take gyms together. Tadashi and Tsukki hadn’t spoken to each other for three days after that particular incident.

“Oh, at Café Rōzu!” Hitoka said cheerfully. “My roommate, Kaori-chan, introduced me to it!”

“Kaori… that name sounds really familiar,” Shouyou commented.

“She was the manager in our year for Fukurodani!” Hitoka explained.

“Oh, right!” Tadashi said. He vaguely remembered freckles and a ponytail. “Will she be meeting us there?”

“No, she’s spending time with Yukie-san today! You know, she was Fukurodani’s other manager!”

The five of them chattered on the 10-minue walk to the café- well, Hitoka, Shouyou, and Tadashi chatted. Kei was aggressively pretending that he wasn’t holding Shouyou’s hand in public (he was still adjusting to PDA), and Kageyama was likely hitting all the Pokestops.

The café, Tadashi noted once they arrived, was essentially Hitoka if she was an establishment that sold pastries and coffee. The walls were a pale pink, decorated with painted gold and dark pink roses. The tables were dainty and white, detailed with neat spirals. The chairs matched the tables, though on the chairs there were pastel-colored cushions. There were, of course, vases of roses on every table. The pastry selection looked amazing, holding everything from croissants to cakes. The menu hanging on the wall behind the counter was hand-written, with beautifully detailed designs. Tadashi looked over to Hitoka as they reached the counter, and she looked incredibly pleased.

She noticed Tadashi’s glance and lightly nudged him. “Isn’t this place so adorable?”

“It really is,” Tadashi said truthfully.

“It’s… very pink,” Kageyama commented from behind.

“Aw, Tobio-kun, you like it too!” Hitoka exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly as she gave Kageyama a huge grin.

Tadashi suddenly felt a sharp pang in his chest.  Huh. Weird.

It went as quickly as it came, though.

 “Shouyou,” Tsukki muttered. “You want the strawberry parfait, right?”

“Uh… I was actually looking at the frosted vanilla cake,” Shouyou said.

“Ok, so you want both, then,” Tsukki said.

“Um, not really?”

Tsukki stared at him. Really hard.

Shouyou seemed to get the message.

“And what kind of drink do I want, _dear_?”

Tsukki looked like he had just ingested an entire lemon.

“Vanilla caramel lattes are your favorite,” he replied stiffly.

“Of course they are,” Shouyou said, then went up to the corner to order for the both of them as Tsukki slunk off to a corner of the café to find a table.

God, Tsukki was so weird about things sometimes. Tadashi was glad someone else was there to help him deal with Tsukki's... Tsukki-ness.

Tadashi watched Hitoka order a vanilla crème latte and a croissant. Tadashi ordered a mocha and a croissant. Kageyama had waited to go last, which was how he showed he was putting in effort into being thoughtful. Tsukki wasn’t the only one who felt self-conscious about certain things.

Kageyama promptly ordered a cupcake with bright pink frosting and topped with a marshmallow-shaped bunny. Kageyama caught Tadashi staring, because cupcakes really didn’t seem like a food he would like. Much less cupcakes with bunnies. Kageyama shrugged and said, “It matches the café.” As if that was a rational explanation. Tadashi then proceeded to watch Kageyama’s expression of defeat when the cashier informed him they didn’t serve milk by itself.

Tadashi couldn’t stand to see his friend upset, so he stepped in. “He’ll have a latte without coffee then!”

The cashier gave him a strange look. “But…”

“It’ll cost the same, won’t it?” Tadashi supplied helpfully.

The cashier looked a little unsure. “I guess…?”

In the end, Kageyama ended up getting his plain milk- mission accomplished on Tadashi’s part! He was even rewarded with a soft punch to the shoulder by Kageyama; the height of compliments, honestly.

When Tadashi and Kageyama walked over to the table Tsukki had chosen, they found him trying to press money on Shouyou, who was stubbornly ignoring him by chatting with Hitoka.

“He’s not gonna take it, you know,” Kageyama informed Tsukki as they sat down.

Tsukki shot him an infuriated glare.

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s just the kind of guy Hinata is, y’know?”

Tsukki seemed at a loss. Tadashi could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to retaliate with a snide comment. After about 20 seconds, Tsukki gave up, and opted to eating his strawberry parfait in sullen silence as he shoved the money back into his pocket.

“…And so I’ll be taking English Literature with Kaori, which I’m really looking forward to!” Hitoka was saying when Tadashi tuned in to her and Shouyou’s conversation.

“Uggh, I don’t think I would want to take a college-level English class, I barely passed English in high school,” Shouyou responded.

“What class are you looking forward to then, Shou-kun?” Tadashi asked.

“Volleyball, obviously!”

“That’s not a class, that’s a club activity,” Kageyama helpfully pointed out before taking a huge gulp of milk.

“Well, it’s something he’s looking forward to,” Tsukki retorted, who was clearly bound and determined to get into an argument with Kageyama.

“Me, too,” Kageyama replied instead. Tadashi could tell he was suppressing a grin at not rising to Tsukki’s bait.

“You guys are having the team meeting tonight, right?” Tadashi asked, hoping to steer the conversation forward.

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama nodded enthusiastically as he chewed on an enormous bite of cupcake. Well, he inclined his head slightly a few times, but that counted as an enthusiastic response from Kageyama.

“You guys could still join!” Hitoka said, turning to Tadashi and Tsukki.

Tsukki let out a “pffft.”

Tadashi fervently shook his head. “No way, I’m not near good enough.”

“Well, I think you’re amazing!” Hitoka said, her cheeks tinged with a shade of pink significantly brighter than the walls.

“And, uh, of-of course, you too, Tsukki!” She stammered, looking away from Tadashi very quickly. He felt the similar pang he’d felt at the counter.

This was dumb. Obviously it would make sense that she would be talking about Tsukki too. After all, Tsukki was a much better at volleyball than he was.

Yeah.

“So what are you taking, Tadashi-kun?” Shouyou asked him.

“I’m taking all gen-ed. classes this semester,” Tadashi said. “I, uh, I’m still not exactly sure what I want to do, y’know?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Hinata said. “You’ll figure it out, for sure!”

“Do your best,” Hitoka and Kageyama said at the exact same time.

Tadashi grinned. The pang in his chest had completely subsided.

He had such supportive friends, why would he ever have any reason to feel upset?

Yeah. It was all good. They were all his good friends.

He turned to see Hitoka laughing at a joke that Hinata had just made, her head thrown back, croissant crumbs on her chin.

 _God, she's so pretty_.

Tadashi joined in on the laughter, even though he had completely missed the joke.

 _This is fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was another short chapter with no plot, haha. I've been really busy with my job, taking master's level courses, and other writing projects. Plot will come in due time! Please be patient with me! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
